Cambios
by Mia M G
Summary: Tras una desepcion Herm y Pansy deciden transformarce, todo grax a su tia..pero sera suficiente para que cierto chico de ojos verdes sienta algo mas que una amistad por ella... es un harry herm draco y un poco de Pansy ron blaise un poco de todo
1. verdades

Era un sábado de invierno próximo a la navidad. En el castillo de Magia y Hechicería se podía presenciar ese ámbito festivo en los alumnos… bueno no en todos. Una hermosa joven de pelo castaño se encontraba pensativa tirando piedras al lago. Dios como quería desaparecer simplemente como había podido ser tan tonta de enamorarse de su mejor amigo y lo peor casi se lo dice.

_Flash back_

_Harry…- exclamo una perturbada castaña, consiguiendo así que un apuesto joven de cabellos azabache y revoltosos subiera la vista y le dedicara una hermosa sonrisa- necesito hablar contigo unos minutos, no llevara mucho tiempo_

_Si Mione no hay problema, espérame tantito que cierro esto...si ya esta- pronuncio levantando nuevamente la vista y clavando esos hermosos ojos en una muy, pero muy nerviosa hermione_

_Yo...eh...bueno..Te quería preguntar…ehhh- " dios que estoy haciendo parezco retardada, no es tan difícil preguntárselo..Vamos hermione pregúntaselo, sos la alumna mas inteligente de Howarts"_

_Mione… ¿estas bien?- dijo un preocupado harry, ante esto herms sonrió "Dios se preocupa por mi, como quiere que no me enamore de el, últimamente tiene esos gestos conmigo que me matan"_

_Si, si… te quería preguntar si te sigue gustando Cho¿Tu sabes por mas que allá salido de Howarts se te pueden seguir viendo¿Digo ya no corres peligro que Voldemort quiera hacerle algo? Es nuestro último año- _

_Harry sonrió- tanto me conoces, jeje, no hace tiempo que cho me dejo de gustar, ahora me gusta otra chica…no sabes mione la tuve todo el tiempo adelante mío y no me di cuenta- el corazón de Hermione dio un salto, así que le gustaba alguien que estuvo siempre delante de él, una hermosa sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Harry se fue acercando a su oído hasta que le susurro- Es ginny_

_Fin de Flash back_

Como podía gustarle después de todo, pero luego de analizarlo y mirarse ella misma se preguntó ¿quien no preferiría a Ginny antes que ella?. Ginny se había convertido en una chica muy popular, todos los chicos querían salir con ella. Su cabello lacio que bordeaba la cintura, siempre bien vestida y con ropa ajustada (cuando la batalla termino arthur se volvió Ministro de la Magia y ahora ganaba muy bien - aclaremos!- ) Y ella era horrible con el pelo enmarañado siempre con ropa floja, en resumen era fea, no obstante nunca le importo su aspecto ya que ella pensaba que para que alguien se enamorara tenia que ser por ser ella misma y no una muñequita de torta, Aunque estaba muy lejos de ser fea, irradiaba una bondad y hermosura que muchos chicos de Howarts al pasar cerca de ella se daban vuelta y eso era algo que Ginny Weasley no soportaba.

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Hermione estaba en el baño encerrada llorando se había peleado de vuelta con Malfoy, Dios que no pensaba dejarla en paz, aparte sus amigos, o los que ella consideraba "amigos" no la defendieron. En ese momento escucho voces

Viste la pelea entre Malfoy y la entupida de Granger…jaja. Seria bueno que alguien le aclarara que es horrible y nunca nadie se va a fijar en ella. Encima me la tengo que aguantar en Navidad y Año Nuevo mi mama la invito!

Esa voz herms la reconoció muy bien, era ginny, la pequeña gin Weasley, la que ella consideraba amiga, esto la destruyo más de lo que ya estaba si era posible.

Pero mira el lado positivo- exclamo alguien q reconoció como luna- estarás con Harry y podrán anunciar su relación

Si, algo bueno tenia que haber aparte podré ver la cara de esa tonta cuando se entere- y riéndose salio del lugar

Ni mas esta decirlo que Hermione salio del cubículo hecha un mar de lagrimas y destrozada. Por favor ella la consideraba como su amiga. Pero eso iba a terminar, la estupida y dulce Hermione Granger se iba a ir para no volver y esta vez era definitivo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su forma de ver las cosas eran erróneas, no importaba como fueras en el interior, solo importaba el aspecto exterior y si eso era lo que necesitaba cambiar para que la respetaran, eso mismo iba a hacer. Se seco la cara, subió corriendo a su cuarto sin escuchar las suplicas de la pequeña Weasley para ver si se encontraba bien, "no puedes ser mas falsa" y mando una lechuza sus padres.

Queridos mama y papa:

Les escribo para decirles que acepto irme con ustedes a Francia y quedarme en lo de la tía Véronique en París.

Los amo y por favor contéstenme rápido

Su hija

Hermione.

Luego decidió bañarse e ir a acostarse, la verdad es que no tenía hambre, mañana seria sábado y tenía que empacar para irse. Un nuevo año empezaría para ella, pero lo que no sabia era cuan correcta estaba de esto.

* * *

Se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol se desperezo lentamente y se metió a bañar, cuando el agua golpeo su cuerpo se sintió por primera vez relajada era como si el agua se llevara todos sus problemas algo que en mucho tiempo no pasaba. Salio, se cambio y se preparo el equipaje. Entonces descubrió en la ventana una hermosa lechuza, traía algo

Querida herms:

Amor me encanta que te quieras venir con nosotros a Francia, ya hablamos con tu director y por medio de un trasladador te iras tu sola, como veras nosotros ya estamos aquí. Tienes que estar en su oficina a las 8 en punto

Te amamos

Tus padres

Luego de leer a carta consulto su reloj las 7:30 ¡UPS SE ME HIZO TARDE! Saco un pergamino y escribió una carta destinada a Molly Weasley aclarando que se iba con su tía que hacia mucho que no veía y que por esa razón no podría ir con ella y los demás.

Agarro su baúl y salio corriendo al despacho del director. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, solo se veía a una hermosa joven correr por el. Cuando llego a la gárgola, estaba jadeando "Nunca volveré a correr así", dijo la contraseña y se encontró con un jovial director

Señorita Granger, siempre a tiempo- contesto con su implacable sonrisa.

Si- fue lo único que pudo articular herms, todavía trataba que el aire llegara a sus pulmones

Su trasladador esta listo cuando quiera- señalando a la chimenea. "Así que voy a utilizará polvos flu"- sus padres la estarán esperando del otro lado, solo tiene que decir "Estación central Francesa"

Hermione se acerco cuidadosamente a la chimenea, agarro un poco de polvo flu y pronuncio claramente "Estación central Francesa". Y lo último que vio fue la sonrisa del viejo director.


	2. cambios agradables o no tanto

Cambios

Las vacaciones de invierno habían pasado tan rápido, que nadie quería volver al castillo.

Una hermosa joven se veía caminar despreocupadamente por el anden 9 ¾. Su pelo era un mar de rulos castaños y en las puntas se podía apreciar un leve color rojo oscuro, sus ojos color ámbar delineados perfectamente, irradiaban una seguridad inigualable para una chica de su edad, y su cuerpo bien formado producían que los muchachos no le quitaran la vista de encima, ese pantalón ajustado a su cadera, con esa remera que la prensaba haciendo que sus pechos se vieran mas grandes, "todo" (jejje) se podía ver a través de un hermoso saco rosa viejo y unas botas que la hacia mas estilizada y alta. Hermione se sintió observada y una sonrisa de costado se formo en su rostro, muy parecida a la de Malfoy, pero enseñada por su tía favorita Véronique y en ese momento supo que ese último año en howarts iba a ser estupendamente bueno.

Mione- se escucho un a sus espaldas. Al girase una hermosa rubia de ojos azules intensos le devolvió la mirada

Pansy- exclamo- ¿como has estado amiga? ¿Tanto tiempo?

¿Pero si nos acabamos de ver ayer?- exclamo una divertida rubia- Hay Mione Mione es hora de la venganza. Las dos rieron a coro- Creo que tu tía nos dejo de maravillas ¿no?

Eso creo o mejor dicho veo- riéndose nuevamente observando las miradas libidinosas que los alumnos les mandaban.- ¿Subimos?

Una sonriente Pansy asintió con la cabeza la diversión estaba por comenzar y no se la perdería por nada del mundo.

Se sentaron en un vagón vacío mientras hablaban de cosas vanas, vino a la mente de herms como se había convertido en amiga de Pansy. Su tía era muy amiga de la madre de ella, ya que, y aunque no lo sabia Véronique era bruja. Pero con Pansy no se aguantaban, hasta que se dieron cuenta que no eran muy diferentes y una fuerte amistad se forjo entre ellas, las dos querían cambiar ella porque todas las chicas de su casa hablaban mal a sus espaldas haciéndose sentir mal, decían que no era muy agraciada y que era el juguete de Malfoy, pero en realidad eran muy buenos amigos desde la infancia, así que les iba a callar la boca a esas serpiente. Y herm porque se sentía muy herida y se tenia que demostrar a si misma y a los demás que yo era algo mas que una rata de biblioteca Una sola cosa las une: venganza pero a comparación de otras esta iba a ser una muy entretenida.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse saco a hermione de sus pensamientos, era nada más ni nada menos que la pequeña ginny weasley…

"Esto va a ser gracioso"- exclamo en voz baja Herm haciendo que Pansy voltease hacia la puerta, intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

Si que deseas- pregunto la rubia tratando de reprimir una sonrisa

Ups perdónenme no sabia que había alguien aquí- exclamo la pelirroja angelicalmente falsa sonriendo, siendo acompañada por ron, harry y Luna

No hay problema- exclamaron al mismo tiempo nuestras protagonistas igualmente falsas.

Discúlpenme pero las conozco?- pregunto gin (apodo..jaja ta bn q la odie pero es mas corto de escribir)

No me digan que no reconocen a una vieja amiga- la duda reino en el lugar haciendo que Pansy y Herm hicieran una sonrisilla de costado- Soy Herm

La cara de Ginny se desfiguro por completo ¿Qué?- Balbuceó

¿Herm?- exclamaron los chicos sorprendidos

No un fantasma, claro que soy yo tontitos- hablo melosamente la castaña provocando una silenciosa risa de Pansy y una mirada embobada de los chicos.

Uwauuu (no se como se escribe, expresión de sorpresa..un poco de imaginación che!) que cambio Hermi- exclamó sarcásticamente la pelirroja- me tienes que contar todo y yo también no sabes lo que paso en estas vacaciones prepárate no te vas a poder creer- una sonrisa maléfica se formo en su rostro- Harry y yo somos novios, no es cierto amor

Harry no contesto, estaba muy ocupado fijándose en su amiga, como nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era

No es cierto amor- exclamo una rabiosa pelirroja al ver que su novio no apartaba la mirada de la hermosa morena.

Si claro…todo lo que digas- exclamo un distraído Harry

Eso pareció enfurecerla más y tamb provoco que la sonrisa de la morena se acentuara

Felicitaciones!- dijo Herm tan irónicamente como gin- no saben lo contenta que estoy por ustedes. Se acerco peligrosamente al pelinegro moviendo sus caderas tentadoramente y lo abrazo por la cintura hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, depositando un leve beso allí, que solo ellos supieron ya que los demás estaban anonadados por el gesto salvo una rubia que movía su cabeza negativamente haciendo que su cabello rebajado y con bucles en la punta se moviera dócilmente provocando suspiros en Ron y de unos curiosos ojos celestes que pasaban por el pasillo. Harry pasó las manos por la cintura de su amiga, la sentía tan estrecha y al apretarla mas hacia si, provoco que el saco se levantara y pudiera tocar su suave piel. De más esta decir que ginny estaba más que enojada a estas alturas y decidió agarrar a Luna, que también estaba enojada al ver como ron miraba a la rubia, y salir del lugar cuanto antes chocando así con dos guapos jovenes que querían entrar, uno rubio y otro morocho que empujaron a las dos chicas sin darle tiempo ni a hablar. Los ojos Azules de la rubia se abrieron de golpe y una sonrisa traviesa surco su rostro "estamos todos"- pensó

Bien, bien, bien... ¿que tenemos aquí?- exclamo Draco- una comadreja, una cara cortada y dos hermosas jovencitas- dijo poniendo al mejor de sus sonrisas acompañado de Blaise

Piérdete Malfoy- aclaro la castaña deshaciendo el abrazo de Harry

¿GRANGER?- Malfoy estaba abrumado, nunca en sus años de vida le había pasado algo así con alguien…cuando la vio en el vagón, su corazón empezó la latir mas fuerte y unas ganas irremediables de besarla se apoderaron de el. Pero...que estaba diciendo…era una sangre sucia, una muy bonita por cierto.

Un Draco murmurado suavemente con una voz angelical lo saco de sus pensamientos y sus ojos divagaron hasta encontrar unos azules que le hacinan recordar tanto a su vieja amiga que hacia tanto que no veía...

Pansy- susurro Blaise anonadado y una sonrisilla maliciosa salio de los labios de la ojiazul. "voy a jugar contigo querido como tu lo hiciste conmigo"


End file.
